


Burn

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [116]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 8





	Burn

You sprawled across the bed, body still tingling from having Prompto wreck you completely. It was the last time you would be with Prompto for Astrals knew how long, and you had enjoyed every second of it.

“Do you really have to go?” you mumbled, lacing your fingers with his as he sat on the edge of the bed. He turned to give you a sad smile, his free hand stroking your cheek.

“I’ll be back before you know it, babe,” he purred. He pressed a light kiss to your lips before he stood, grabbing his pants from the floor. Prompto threw a quick wink over his shoulder, his smile as bright as the now absent sun. “Besides, you know the guys would be a mess without me.”

A content smile decorated your lips, a soft sigh falling from your tongue as you watched the blond. But it was quickly replaced by downturned lips as something caught your eye.

Reaching out one hand, your fingers brushed against Prompto’s lower back, making the man jump and he turned his gaze to you.

“I never noticed these before,” you stated. Your fingers ran over the two symmetrical moles on his backside, sending a shiver racing up his spine. It had been five years since you had first met the blond; five years since the sun had gone away. And yet you were still learning new things about your lover You pouted when Prompto twisted away from you -- but not before you saw the way his cheeks flushed; saw the way his cock had twitched at your touch.

“I-I should get going,” he stammered, yanking on his pants and reaching for his shirt. After pulling that on as well, his nimble fingers grazed your cheek as he kissed you. “Love you. I’ll see you in a couple days, okay?”

Prompto gave you no chance to respond as he bolted from the room. His reaction caused a self-satisfied smirk to cross your features and you fell onto your back.

_ Oh, how I’m going to make you  _ burn _ , Sunshine. _


End file.
